


Manhunt Smut

by Matchbox_Lights



Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchbox_Lights/pseuds/Matchbox_Lights
Summary: A friendly game of manhunt takes a turn.(Contains: COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL Rapeplay. Its made clear in the fiction its consensual. Dom!Dream.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Manhunt Smut

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutfic, written while ridiculously ill. Hope its okay. Love yall

[Its made clear throughout the fiction that this is consensual, however I want to mention OOC something not mentioned in the fiction, which is that this rapeplay session is pre-planned by the two and they have a safeword. Consent is verbal and clear yall and I want to make sure my intent, along with THEIR intent is clear.]

George's feet pounded across the forest floor as he zig zapped through the trees, desperate to lose the man chasing him.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Their friendly game of "manhunt", where George would try to stop Dream from visiting the End dimension, was suddenly flipped upside down after George lost a scuffle with his friend. 

George had caught Dream smelting in a mineshaft, and the quiet atmosphere had been shattered by the clashing of their swords, and the boyish laughter that split the air.

A shiver ran down Georges spine as he recalled his sword shattering, how George stared open-mouthed at it… how the two boys went silent for a moment, then roared with laughter together…

How Dream took a small step closer, how his eyes darkened in a way that made George feel… odd, in a particularly good way… how Dreams voice sounded strained when he whispered,

"What do I win, if I beat you?"

George's lungs burned as he pushed on, he sent a panicked glance over his shoulder, and screeched in surprise to see Dream leaping over a fallen log, gaining ground with each step.

George sped up, his feet barely skimming the ground as he flew past oak and birch trees. He knew this was all a game… but it didn't stop the adrenaline from shooting through him.

Something slammed into him from behind, and George went sprawling across the ground with a startled cry. He skidded to a stop just under a large, shady oak tree. He laid on his stomach, stunned and slightly aching.

Just as suddenly, Dreams heavy breathing filled his ears as weight pinned him to the ground. 

"You… you okay?" Dream breathed, while his tone was genuine, caring but excited… there was something in it that made George shiver.

"Yeah!" George giggled, though it was hard with Dreams full weight on his back. "You win, you win, now get off!" George laughed.

George's stomach twisted oddly when Dream didn't move, or respond.

"Uh… Dream?" George giggled nervously.

"Yeah?" Dream whispered in a low tone. The blonde man shifted slightly on top of George, until Dreams hips were against George's ass. George started to wriggle nervously, and moved to put his hands against the ground and push up, but yelped when Dream roughly grabbed George's wrists and pinned them to the ground.

"Dream!" George gasped, nerves shooting through him. He tried to yank his wrists from Dreams grasp, but his friend was stronger. "You win! Clay!" 

George's cheek was pressed against the dirt, he couldn't see the man pinning him down, but he could feel a soft shudder shoot through Dream as George cried out his real name. What is going on?

"Yeah? What do I win?" Dream whispered, his hot breath on George's neck, making the smaller man shiver. What- what did…

Oh.

George was suddenly all too aware of something hard pressing against his ass, right where… Dreams hips were. 

George flinched as something rolled past his face - Dreams discarded mask, now smiling up at the blue sky above. 

George felt many questions die in his throat as Dreams hips slowly, subtly, started to roll against George.

"D-dream…" he whimpered, though he wouldn't admit he was starting to feel very warm.

"George…" Dream whispered, voice thick and husky. Georges face flushed a deep red, he tried to wriggle away, but ended up grinding against Dream in the process.

Dream suddenly picked up the pace, grinding faster against the pinned man. 

George's cock started feeling very cramped as it grew warmer against the ground. He didn't want to admit it, but being pinned like this…

Used like this…

George let out a small moan despite himself, just at the very thought. Dream laughed breathily above him.

That lovely, pinning weight suddenly lifted, and Dreams hands moved to help George gently roll over. Now on his back, Dream quickly straddled him and grasped Georges wrists once again, pinning them above his head.

Their eyes locked, George blushed deeply. Dream blinked the glazed look out of his eyes and offered George a small smile - breaking character for just a moment to silently make sure this was okay. That George was okay.

George smiled back, heart fluttering, and quickly fell back into character.

George thrashed underneath Dream, trying to wriggle out of the blonde man's tight grasp. He managed to yank one arm free, only for Dream to snatch it up with a growl.

George felt himself melt, but didn't show it.

Dream slammed George's wrists back above his head and spat, in a voice that shook from need, "Stay. Still."

George moaned as pleasure shot through his cock as Dream started to roll his hips against Georges. He bit his lip, trying to stifle any more moans, but caught the way Dream was failing to hide his smirk.

Dream reached down and yanked down Georges jeans and boxers, which made the smaller man gasp and wriggle again.

"Clay! Stop!" He cried, the cold air on his hard cock sending shivers through him.

Dream yanked his own jeans and boxers down, freeing his also erect cock. Dream freed his belt, and made quick work using it to tie Georges wrists, freeing Dreams own hands.

"Clay…" George whispered, staring up at the freckled boy. Dreams green eyes flickered up from Georges cock, the lustful look made George whine.

"Stop?" Dream breathed, his hungry gaze not leaving Georges. Georges hips suddenly bucked up as Dream firmly grasped his cock and started to stroke him at a fast pace. George gasped at the pleasure, eyes unfocused as he stared unseeingly forward at the swaying leaves.

"Stop?" Dream repeated in a hungry tone, George moaned as Dream picked up the pace and tightened his grip around Georges cock. "You love this." He growled.

Georges breathing was quickening as he bucked his hips against Dreams hand. He could barely get himself to speak, but he managed to stutter out, "n-no!"

George cried out as that amazing pleasure stopped. Dream stared at him with knowing hunger. "Please!" George whined, bucking his hips again, trying desperately to get that pleasure back.

Dream laughed darkly and started to rub his own cock, which made George shiver. "Please what?~" 

George blushed, a whine growing in his throat as his cock throbbed, needing attention. Needing Dream.

Dreams free hand suddenly squeezed Georges throat, his other hand furiously working on his own cock. Precum dripped off Dreams fingers and slid down Georges own cock, making him shudder. 

"I thought you didn't like it? Didn't want it?" Dream teased breathily. Dream gave Georges throat another gentle squeeze and let go, making George gasp.

It was such a horrible game, toeing the line between pretending he didn't want it, and his truthful neediness shining through. George gasped as more precum slid down from Dreams cock and onto his own.

"D-dream!" He cried, arching his back. Dream laughed, and suddenly spread Georges legs wide.

George thought his heart would stop.

"Wait, no, not like that, Clay!" George gasped, managing to inch away from the blonde. Dream growled and suddenly gripped Georges cock strongly, and starting to pump as fast as he could.

George screamed with pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head, his inhibitions instantly forgotten. 

George, despite being almost immobile from the pleasure, was very aware of something starting to press against his-

George cried out as Dream slipped the tip of his cock inside him, the waves of pleasure already threatening to overwhelm him. 

"Dont you dare fucking cum, George." 

George nearly came just from Dreams authoritative tone alone. 

Dream slipped all the way inside, and quickly started to pick up the pace until he was at the same speed as his hand, jerking George off at a vicious pace. 

George closed his eyes tightly, moans being ripped from him with every thrust. Dream slammed in and out of him, starting to moan himself.

Dream was always the quiet one during these sessions, so any time George got to hear his lovely, husky moans….

"D...dre…" he stammered, trying to warn the blonde, but he was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"I know," Dream grunted, "I know. Almost."

Real tears started to form in Georges eyes as he curled his toes, trying with all his might to stay on the edge. 

"Dont cum" Dream gasped, starting to shake with each thrust.

"Pl..please!" George screamed, arching his back as Dreams tight fingers around his cock threatened to send him overboard.

With a low moan, Dream cried, "cum with me! George!"

"Dream!"

George bucked against Dreams hand as they came together, warmth filling his insides as Dream slowed his pace, shooting cum deep inside him. Georges own cum splattered down Dreams hand.

Dream whimpered breathily, and collapsed beside him.


End file.
